Placentero Error
by OnceUponAPunk
Summary: La poción multijugos está lista para que el trío se mezcle con los Slytherins y hagan hablar a Draco. Pero las cosas salen mal y Hermione debe hacerlo sola luciendo como Pansy Parkinson. ¿Un error convertido en acierto?  DraMione  ONESHOT  LEMMON


Disclaimer: Esta historia acontece durante el segundo año del trío dorado, el libro _La Cámara Secreta. _ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Los signos de """ son para separar momentos ya que fanfiction no acepta otros caracteres.

**Placentero Error**

"Chicos, lo único que falta es conseguir algo de las personas en que nos vamos a convertir" la voz de Hermione interrumpió la concentración que Harry y Ron le dedicaban a su tercer trozo de torta de navidad. "Crabbe y Goyle son las únicas personas en las que Draco confiaría para confesar algo tan importante como el hecho de ser el heredero de Slytherin" antes de que pudiera terminar la idea, Harry la interrumpió.

"Hermione, esto podría salir…"

"¡Realmente mal, sea lo que sea que estés planeando, se que será una locura!" gritó Ron aún con la boca llena de torta navideña haciendo que algunos pedacitos no masticados cayeran en la mesa, Hermione hizo mueca pero continuó. "Presten atención, como les decía, lo tengo solucionado. Estos pastelitos de chocolate están rellenos de una simple pócima para dormir, sólo tendrían que dejarlos a la vista de Crabbe y Goyle para que los muy glotones los devoren, cuando caigan rendidos pueden meterlos a un armario y luego quitarles algunos cabellos ¡simple!" Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza pero sin darles la oportunidad de alegar Hermione continuó una vez más.

"No me miren como si ahora yo fuera la loca, estamos juntos en esto y sabíamos que sería peligroso y complicado ¿quieren interrogar a Malfoy o no?"

"Bien, bien, lo haremos" dijo Harry a pesar de la mirada atónita de Ron. "¿Pero tú a quién se lo arrancarás?"

Hermione sacó un frasco con unos cabellos dentro "Pansy Parkinson. Al principio encontré cabellos de Millicent Bulstrode en mi túnica cuando me estranguló pero el idiota de Malfoy fingió tropezar contra mí y cuando miré en mi túnica los cabellos se habían sacudido, así que nuevo plan, me costó trabajo pero logré conseguir cabellos de Pansy"

"Wow ¿Cómo lograste eso?" preguntó Ron quien ya había retomado su torta navideña.

"Bueno, no son los únicos con derecho a romper reglas en el colegio, además, soy demasiado inteligente" Hermione les sonrió con complicidad. "Manos a la obra, chicos"

""""""""""

"Bien, ahora lo difícil será mover a esos dos mastodontes hasta el armario de escobas"

"El asunto es que quepan ahí" Ron tragó saliva y siguió a Harry hasta los cuerpos dormidos de Crabbe y Goyle. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una voz muy familiar los interrumpió.

"¿Harry? ¿Ron? Deberían estar en los dormitorios… ¿Qué demo...?" Percy se detuvo al ver que no sólo era Harry y Ron, si no un Crabbe y Goyle realmente inconscientes. "¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí y por qué estos dos están tirados!"

"Percy verás… ah… eh… Crabbe y Goyle… eh..." Ron titubeaba y negaba con la cabeza intentando inventar una excusa, una buena excusa hasta que Harry entró al rescate.

"¡Se desmayaron! Justo enfrente de nuestros ojos y pues, intentábamos arrastrarlos hasta la enfermería"

"Si si sí, pero son tan pesados que no podemos y…"

"Okay okay, ya entendí chicos" Percy los miro con gesto incrédulo. "Bueno, yo me encargara de esto pero ustedes se quedan aquí conmigo, los escoltaré a la sala común"

"¡No, Percy!" al ver la cara de asombro de su hermano mayor, Ron decidió calmarse y hablar menos impulsivamente. "Es que tenemos cosas que hacer, quedamos de vernos…"

"¡Con nadie! No más excusas" contestó tajantemente Percy. "Ustedes se quedan y me ayudan, fin de la conversación" Harry intercambió una mirada desesperada con Ron pero ya conocían el carácter de Percy y no se escaparían fácilmente así que, suspiraron y comenzaron a ayudarlo sin quejarse más.

"""""""

Hermione esperaba impaciente a sus amigos, el tiempo se les iba de las manos y entre más noches pasaran, la situación en Hogwarts sólo empeoraría y la poción no duraría para siempre, hacerla de nuevo no sería una opción, necesitaban hacerlo esta noche.

"No puedo creer que Harry y Ron me hagan esto, saben lo importante que es para todos… después del trabajo que me llevó hacer la poción y aggg no se los perdonaré" Hermione hablaba consigo misma, estaba realmente enojada, miró la poción y tomó una decisión. "Con ellos o sin ellos, esto tiene que resolverse…"

La poción empezó a hacer efecto justo unos segundos después de que se deslizara por su garganta y tocara su estómago. Era desgarrador, sentía el intestino retorcerse y la sangre como si corriera a todas partes de su cuerpo a toda velocidad, miró sus manos y observó con dificultada cómo cambiaba de forma, su cuerpo pronto dejó de parecerse al suyo y se topó en el espejo con la mismísima Pansy Parkinson. Cuando todo parecía estar en su lugar, intentó hablar y la voz ya no era la suya tampoco. Se ajustó bien el uniforme de Slytherin y se puso en camino a la sala común.

"Ahora, ¿por dónde salen los Slytherins para accesar al gran comedor? ¡Claro, por las mazmorras!" Hermione se sonrió como premio a sí misma y continuó su camino, descendió por las escaleras y buscó minusiosamente una entrada o algún Slytherin que pudiera ayudarla, astutamente dio con el lugar exacto pero algo le impedía entrar, un "pequeño" gran detalle… la contraseña.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Pansy?" esa voz indeseable… por primera vez se alegraba de oírla, así que se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa.

"Pensé que te irías a tu casa, no firmaste para quedarte en el colegio" las rubias cejas de Draco Malfoy se arqueaban para demostrar superioridad y duda a la vez sin perder la elegancia.

"Eh… si sí, lo sé, pero hubo problemas y tuve que quedarme"

Draco pasó por enfrente de ella "¿Cuál era la contraseña?"

"Eh…" Hermione su puso nerviosa.

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Sangre Pura!" Draco sonrió y avanzó hacia la sala común mientras Hermione lo siguió aliviada al librarse del apuro. "Vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte, es realmente divertido"

La sala común de Slytherin era realmente larga, los muros y el techo eran de piedra, había una hermosa chimenea encendida con una repisa labrada, cerca de ella unos asientos que lucían realmente cómodos en donde algunos alumnos de dicha casa permanecían platicando. Pasaron otros asientos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, al parecer iban en camino a los dormitorios.

"Eh, Malf…Draco… ¿por qué estamos subiendo?" Draco no se detuvo, siguió su camino mientras la respondía.

"Te dije que te mostraría algo, una nota, pero está el dormitorio"

"No creo prudente entrar al dormitorio, con…tigo" Hermione hablaba susurrante como avergonzada y Draco se detuvo en seco para mirarla de manera intrigante.

"¿Prudente? ¿De dónde has sacado esa palabra? Algo complicado para tu intelecto" Hermione o más bien Pansy respingó ante el insulto de Draco pero se mordió la lengua antes de emitir comentario alguno que arruinara el plan. "Como sea, no hay nadie en los dormitorios, los pocos que se quedaron están abajo y más importante aún, yo hago lo que se me dé la gana, así que entremos."

Todo iba muy bien, pero el reloj de Hermione indicaba que ya había perdido 16 de sus preciosos minutos limitados por la poción así que decidió que se comportaría más como Pansy y utilizaría todas las armas necesarias para hacerlo hablar. Mientras tanto Draco sacaba un pequeño recorte, se sentó en la cama y se lo entregó a Hermione.

"Morirás de risa con eso" Draco se rió y la miró para esperar su reacción. Hermione tomó asiento al lado de él y lo leyó, era de _El Profeta_ en el cual hablaban sobre el Sr. Weasley, nada que le provocara risa a Hermione.

"¿Y bien?" Draco esperaba la reacción de "Pansy" pero nunca le devolvió la sonrisa, Hermione al notar que debería reírse lo hizo de una manera realmente falsa, aún así Draco quedó complacido.

"Esos pobretones no merecen ni existir, yo no sé cómo pueden amar tanto a los muggles, desagradable" Hermione apretaba los puños, las ganas de golpear a Malfoy no le faltaban. "De verdad, me parece repugnante porque para terminar de hundirse, son grandes amigos de _San_ Potter quien además es amigo de esa sangre sucia…"

Parecía que los insultos del Slytherin no tenían fin, podría pasarse fácilmente horas y horas hablando mal del trío de leones y compañía, pero ya habían pasado 25 minutos y Draco sólo despotricaba contra todos y por más que intentaba hablar sobre la cámara de los secretos con él, siempre salía el tema de Harry y continuaba con los insultos.

"No puedo perder más tiempo, tendré que… recurrir a medidas desesperadas" tragó saliva y llena de valor le plantó un beso en los labios a Malfoy, el rubio no se lo tomó a mal, por el contrario tomó con fuerza la cabeza de lo que él creía era Pansy y la colocó contra la cama sin dar tregua durante el beso.

Hermione quedó asombrada y aunque por unos segundos quiso zafarse de aquel apasionado beso pero las manos de Draco aprisionaban sus muñecas y pensó que ella había decidido comenzar eso a pesar de las consecuencias con tal de sacarle información sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Pero las cosas cada vez iban más lejos, Draco ya tenía el cuerpo completamente sobre ella y su boca había decidido explorar el cuello de la disfrazada Gryffindor, ésta no era de piedra así que poco a poco cedió por completo, en especial cuando sintió la punzante erección del Slytherin en su estomago. Sin embargo, un pequeño momento de lucidez la hizo entrar en sí y recordó lo importante de la misión.

"Dr-Draco… alguien podría entrar y-y-y quería que me contaras más sobre la cámara de los secretos" Malfoy se encontraba proporcionándole lamidas a su ombligo, lo cual, complicaba el uso de las palabras.

"Ya te dije que… sé tanto como tú sabes…" y antes de poder darle oportunidad de hablar o preguntar más, la lengua del rubio invadió su boca una vez más. Era demasiado tarde, la ropa ya no estaba y los sentidos de Hermione mucho menos, Draco resultaba ser un excelente amante y un prodigio con la lengua, la razón por primera vez en la vida de Hermione Granger, ya no se encontraba ahí. Quizás ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para que la poción expirara y quizás no le había sacado prácticamente nada de información a Draco pero ir sola a esa misión había sido el más placentero de los errores jamás cometidos en la historia de su vida.

Malfoy nunca había prestado mucha atención a Pansy, pero el hecho de que ella se atreviese a besarlo fue demasiado tentador, al fin y al cabo las hormonas terminan mandando.

"¡Oh, por Merlín!" Hermione apretaba las sábanas de la cama e intentaba mantener la voz baja para que nadie subiera, su cuerpo transmitía espasmos realmente indescriptibles mientras que el Slytherin tomaba sus piernas para seguir con un profundo y salvaje mete y saca, sus ojos grises se clavaban en los de ella y su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de sudor.

"¡No tenía idea de lo buena que eres en la cama, Parkinson!"

"¡Eres tan digno de ser el heredero de Slytherin!" Hermione utilizando un poco de conciencia intentó sacar algo de información mientras que Draco echaba la cabeza para atrás sin dejar el vaivén que tanto placer le daba a ambos.

"Y-Ya te dije… que… no lo soy, ni… tengo idea de quién oh… lo sea" Hermione se mordió el labio y se sintió entre aliviada y consternada de que su misión y su "sacrificio" no fueron en vano, pero a medida que el orgasmo se acercaba, eso era menos y menos importante, después de eso ya tendría suficiente tiempo para preocuparse por el mundo. El rubio cada vez la embestía más salvajemente, su orgasmo también estaba cerca.

La mano de Hermione empezó a cambiar y ella lo notó, sabía que estaba en problema… Rápidamente empujó a Draco y este cayó de la cama.

"¡Pero qué demonios, Pansy!"

Hermione se vestía a prisa. "Lo siento, tengo que irme ¡Ya!"

"No puedes dejarme así ¡no he terminado!" Draco le gritó pero ya era muy tarde, Pansy (o Hermione) ya estaba bajando las escaleras y lo más seguro es que no volvería. El Slytherin lanzó maldiciones y a pesar de estar enojado, la erección no se iría sola así que mejor se dirigió al baño a hacer justicia por mano propia.

"""""""""""""""""""

La navidad se había ido de Hogwarts y los alumnos regresaban a llenar de nuevo el colegio. El trío estaba en el comedor y desde ahí podían escuchar la discusión entre Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson sin embargo a nadie le importó hasta que el sonido de una bofetada se retumbó con todo y eco por todo el gran comedor, seguido por los pasos de Pansy abandonando el lugar y dejando como resultado un desconcertado y adolorido Malfoy.

"Wow, eso sí que debió doler ¿Por qué creen que fue?"

"Malfoy es un idiota, seguro que se lo merecía" le contestó Harry a Ron sin dejar de mirar como Draco se sobaba la mejilla y se quejaba con sus amigos, alegando que Pansy era una loca y que todos dejaran de mirar.

"Chicos yo…" Ron y Harry la miraron y Hermione se dispuso a contarles lo que había pasado hacía un mes.

"Apúrense, se nos hace tarde"

"Ay Hermione" Los chicos se quejaron y continuaron su desayuno sin prestarle más atención a su amiga. Después de todo, Hermione decidió guardarse para sí misma aquel recuerdo del más placentero error de su vida.


End file.
